


Some Kind of Legacy

by Pastelbees



Series: Literally giving everyone my disabilities [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autistic Natasha, Autistic Sharon, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Info dumping, Misophonic Natasha, Special Interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelbees/pseuds/Pastelbees
Summary: A fluffy drabble about Sharon and Nat cuddling like cute girlfriends they are





	

"My Aunt had a wife once, you know." Sharon whispered one evening as she sat snuggled up against Natasha, the assassin's arm around the agent's shoulder and holding her close. Her head was on the ginger's own shoulder, face turned towards the TV that stood just in front of the two from their place on the couch. She felt the other woman's breaths slow, her body relaxing with the conversation. "I know it's not something you'd imagine from an ex of Steve's but, she did." 

"Is that so?" Nat wasn't one to keep long conversations when she was comfortable. It wasn't a spy thing or a trauma thing for her, though either reason was good enough. She just didn't have the need within her to continue on, adding more words than neccessarry, just didn't see the point in it. 

Instead her fingers drew lines up and down Sharon's bare arm, ghosting against the sleeve of her soft cotton pajama shirt but never going further. She felt Sharon nod, her hair brushing against her neck and her warm breath against Nat's collar bones when she turned into her. Sharon understood that this wasn't the other women ignoring her, just how she showed attention.

"Yeah, Angie Martinelli. Wasn't a marriage in the eyes of the law but that didn't matter to Aunt Peggs, she loved her too much to just let the law..." As the blonde continued, Natasha remembered how much her girlfriend was interested in the history of these things. She could talk for hours on them, had gotten a degree in the history of lgbt people, specifically in America. The Russian smiled, kissing her partner on her head as she turned the already low tv onto mute. 

After a while, Sharon started to slow her roll as she waited for Natasha to change the subject, used to her talks on her special interests being cut short by the bored others in the conversation, but that didn't come. Instead, Natasha ushered it onward, encouraging the other women as best she could, turning down the white noise in her ears so she might catch the soft comments Sharon often made when she was afraid she was rambling. 

"What about the gay clubs?" She whispered, kissing the Agent's nose even as her smile grew wider and offering her own small grin when Sharon giggled afterward. She swatted Natasha away but the spy took her girlfriend's hand and kissed that too, only causing Sharon to giggle louder, head ducking in to kiss Natasha's own hand as she blushed.

"I actually asked her about that one time and you'd never guess what she..." 

They slowly repositioned to laying together on the couch, Sharon facing Nat and kissing her when she got excited, as the night continued on. After a few hours, the brown eyed woman was growing tired and her words began to slur, her hands slow, as she did. Natasha smiled at her lover long into the comfortable silences that would soon overtake them as Sharon was forced to deal with the way sleep effected her speech giving abilities.

"So," Nat whispered as Sharon began to finally drift off after such a long day of work and conversation. The agent looked up, trying to keep her attention on her lover in spite of the way each woman's hands continued to stray to intertwined legs or messy hair (maybe even to caress soft cheeks).

"So." Sharon responded just as quiet, her breath warm against her partner's face, a welcome wind.

"I guess being gay was just in your blood wasn't it?" 

The other woman threw her head back in gleeful laughter.

"I guess so."


End file.
